Conventionally, disposable diapers are known which include a skin-facing surface and a non-skin-facing surface, a front waist region, a rear waist region, a crotch region lying between the front and rear waist regions, first and second elastically contractile members extending in a longitudinal direction Such a disposable diaper is disclosed in JP H7-184947 A and further includes a liquid-impermeable sheet lying on the non-skin-facing surface side, a liquid-permeable sheet lying on the skin-facing surface side and an absorbent structure interposed between the liquid-permeable sheet and the liquid-impermeable sheet.
The liquid-permeable sheet is provided on the skin-facing surface side with a pair of lateral barrier sheets so as to be symmetrical to each other about the longitudinal axis. The first elastically contractile members are provided along inner lateral edges of the lateral barrier sheets extending close to the longitudinal axis with lateral barrier sheets so that the lateral barrier sheets may be spaced upwardly from the liquid-permeable sheet.
The first elastically contractile members are attached to sleeves defined by the inner lateral edges of the lateral barrier sheets lying close to the longitudinal axis folded inwardly and rectilinearly extend in the longitudinal direction.
The second elastically contractile members are interposed between the liquid-permeable sheet and the liquid-impermeable sheet along outer lateral edges at a distance from the longitudinal axis larger than a distance from the longitudinal axis at which the first elastically contractile members are arranged and rectilinearly extend in the longitudinal direction.
The liquid-permeable sheet in the rear waist region is provided on the skin-facing surface side with a waist barrier sheet adapted to connect a pair of the lateral barrier sheets. The waist barrier sheet is formed of, for example, urethane foam material and provided with third elastics extending in the transverse direction.